


Rayman: Revenge Of The Darkness

by novarose122001



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Danger, Mystery, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: The darkness has returned.The only way to defeat it, is to restore the Heart of the World.Now, join Rayman, Stephanie, and a couple of heroes, to save the day once more from the darkness!





	Rayman: Revenge Of The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a peaceful day at the park, until strange things happened...

It was a peaceful Sunday.

A perfect day to relax in a quiet park.

The park was in a healthy green color, with the grass green as the meadows, the trees blooming pink cherry blossoms.

No one usually comes to the park to relax, have picnics or to swim in the lake.

The people usually go past the park to get to work, the kids go to their friend’s house to play video games, or to go to the beach.

Except for someone else.

She has tanned almond skin complexion, with long brown hair down to the middle of her back.

The right side of her temple is dyed with cyan blue colored dye, hidden within the thickness of her hair.

But the left-hand side of her head is covered in wires instead of hair.

Her eye color is steel-blue eye color, as her left eye is replaced with a metal eye.

She is wearing a pair of dark blue square glasses with round corners.

Over her body is an enormous cameo sweater with a hoodie, in the colors of blue, white, cerulean, peacock and sky blue.

The sweater reaches down to her thighs.

The sides of her sweater have pockets for her to place objects inside.

Her sweater also has a zipper in the front to take it off.

She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

And that someone is Stephanie.

She went to the park to take her mind off her problems with her “family.”

Stephanie sighed as she entered the park, her hands shoved into her blue jean pockets, walking through.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a small group of family members, relaxing at the lake, as they watched their daughter play with her sister.

They seemed to be happy as they play, as Stephanie watched from the corner, looking sad as they played.

She stared for a few minutes, before sighing, walking away from the family, looking sad.

Sighing, she turned back around to the path she was walking down, continuing her way.

Stephanie walked down her path through the trees as the bird chirped happily.

She glanced up at the cloudless sky, watching as two hummingbirds fly by, merrily flying with each other as if they are married.

Then, she reached an oddly empty area, with a single red bench at the top of the grassy hill.

Curious, she walked up the hill and got up to the bench, gazing at it in confusion and curiosity.

She glanced around the bench to see if there are any signs that someone was here, but there were no signs.

Instead of sitting down on the bench, she instead stood there, looking confused.

Where on earth did this bench come from?

After standing there for a while, she felt tired from walking around in the park and sat down on the bench.

She sat down in the bench's middle, leaning against the back beams, finally feeling relaxed.

No more complaints, no more chores, and some peaceful quiet.

Listening to the wind, she dazed out for a moment, feeling relaxed.

Soon, she fell asleep, snoring peacefully on the bench.

The hours passed by as she continued to sleep on the bench, snoring peacefully as no one else appeared at the bottom of the hill.

The wind suddenly stopped blowing.

She did not wake up to the wind stops but continued to sleep.

Out of the blue, something round landed right into Stephanie’s lap, immediately waking her up from her nap.

She jolted after the contact of the ball landed on her lap, leaning back up to her straight posture, blinking a few times to get used to the light.

“What the-?” she groaned, sleepily rubbing her left eye in confusion.

Slowly getting up from leaning, she placed her right hand on top of the object that landed on her lap, glancing down to see what it could be.

The object in her lap was a light blue crystal, in the shape of a sphere.

Dumbfounded, she picked the sphere up from her lap, curious about where it could come from.

She held the sphere up to her eyes, peering through it to see if it is an actual crystal, until the sun shined on it, making it glow.

Maybe a little too much glowing.

Soon, the sphere glowed more like a light than a crystal, shining brighter by any minute.

Immediately, she flung the sphere away from herself, worried about what it could do.

When the sphere hits the ground, a light blue portal appeared out of the middle of nowhere, as the surrounding wind was picking up again.

Her weight was lifted from the bench, towards the portal, as she winced.

‘Oh, chuck no!’

She quickly grabbed the bench seat, digging her fingers into the wood to stop herself from being sucked into the portal, until her fingers slipped, as she transformed her fingers into claws, scratching the surface.

Stephanie gritted her teeth as she used her strength to keep herself on the ground.

But her fingers slipped from the bench, as she was flung into the portal, giving out a startled scream.

After she was tossed into the portal, the sphere that opened the portal disappeared into thin air.

Then the portal closed, leaving the park in silence, as the bird resumed chirping.

While what seems to be hours inside the portal, the exit opened at the end, except landing on grass and not on concrete.

She was flung out of the portal and crashed onto the grass, sliding across and bumping her back against a strange green tree.

Stephanie winced slightly from the slight pain in her back from the impact.

After she was out of the portal, the portal closes again, dropping the same sphere down on the ground.

She glanced over at the sphere which suddenly turned black as night.

“Oh, no,” she quickly scrambled up to her feet, wincing slightly from the slight injury from bumping into the tree.

“No, no, no, no, no.”

She scrambled over to the sphere on her knees and quickly picked it up, worried looking at it.

The color of the sphere was blacker as the night than the previous color it was in.

She closed her eyes as she had the sphere in her left hand, concentrating on her powers.

The sphere was still black when she opened her eyes.

Panicked, she tried again with her magic, concentrating harder on her powers.

But the crystal was still black when she opened her eyes again.

She sighed as she collapsed on the ground at her bottom, feeling concerned and nervous.

‘Now what should I do?’ She groaned to herself.

Sighing, she used her bubble magic to bubble the crystal into a bubble and teleported it to a secret place.

In the distance, she heard a panicked voice screamed out in Pig Latin, “Ancay anyoneyay elphay emay?!”

The voice sounded feminine and in a panic.

She gasped as she quickly stood up to her feet, listening to the voice in the distance.

The voice stopped at an area, deep within the forest.

Without even thinking, she turned to the forest, positioning herself into a running posture.

And ran straight deep into the forest heading to where the voice is coming from.

As she ran, she dodged the trees and the empty metal cages in different spots.

Fire rages through the green grass and the trees, filling the air with black smoke.

She glanced over to her right side to see creatures she did not see before, in different looks and horrible facial features.

They are roughly holding tiny creatures in their hands.

Squeezing, rubbing, shaking, stomping and banging those poor creatures like if they are toys.

She ran faster through the woods without those creatures noticing her as she went towards the voice.

Weaving through and out of the trees, skidding twice in a tight turn.

When she reached the spot, she saw three of the ugliest creatures encountering a girl up against a rock, with nowhere to go.

Like the wind, she ran straight towards the first one, knocking that one out of her way, as she did the same thing to the other two.

After getting those two creatures out of her way, she ran back to the female and stood in front of her.

She worriedly glanced all over her body with her eyes, looking for any signs she was injured by those ugly creatures.

There were no injuries, so she was relieved.

The female has a curvaceous figure, accentuated cleavage, hips and thighs and semi-transparent fore-wings similar to that of a dragonfly.

She adorns a strapless two-toned green bikini top, an alternated-matching mini skirt and matching thigh-high leggings and a peaked mag-styled hat that is cocked to the left.

Her hair is a deep red and lighter red color that sweeps and curls for the entire length and a quarter of her total body length.

On each of her wrists, she has a set of loose-fitting golden bangles that slightly slide the length of her forearm, she also has 3 tiny, brownish freckles on both cheeks.

Without gawking at her or smooth talking to her, she only asked, “Are you all right?”

“Yes, iyay amyay alrightyay,” she answered, repositioning her hat. “Thank ouyay, a’ammay!”

Her voice was the same voice from earlier that was in danger and speaking in Pig Latin.

“You’re welcome.” she granted.

Stephanie glanced around, feeling pity for the beautiful place to be in ruins.

“What happened here?” she asked.

“The arknessday amecay ackbay afteryay ethay erohay efeatedday allyay ofyay emthay!” she answered, flying close to Stephanie.

“‘The darkness?’” she repeated in confusion, glancing back at her.

“Yes, eythay areyay ethay illainsvay ofyay isthay orldway, idnappingkay andyay oingday orriblehay eedsday otay easeplay ethay evilyay arlordsway atthay antsway ompletecay ontrolcay,” the fairy explained while flying around her, as Stephanie listened.

“They avehay apturedcay aymanray andyay ethay egendarylay eroeshay!”

“Where can I find these heroes?” she asked.

“They areyay apturedcay inyay atthay astlecay,” she answered, pointing at the burning castle is on the verge of destruction.

“I ouldcay otnay ogay oughthray allyay ofyay osethay onstersmay otay escueray emthay allyay ybay elfmysay.”

“Don’t worry about that,” she smirked, as she winked at her. “You got me.”

“Before ouyay ogay,” she created a small glowing golden orb in her hands, giving it to Stephanie as she took it.

“This isyay ayay areray oldengay umlay, ityay ancay elphay aymanray etgay ishay owerspay ackbay omfray eingbay aineddray.”

“This can help him?” she asked.

“Yes, utbay ouyay avehay otay urryhay! Ethay arknessday ightmay attershay ethay earthay!” she warned.

Stephanie nodded her head and placed the Golden Lum in her blue jean pocket, for safekeeping.

“Thank you.” she thanked. “I’ll come back sooner or later with them!”

She turned around to the castle and ran, leaving a small cloud of dust as the fairy watched her run towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> \---
> 
> Translation
> 
> Ancay anyoneyay elphay emay?! - Can anyone help me?! 
> 
> Yes, iyay amyay alrightyay. - Yes, I am alright.
> 
> Thank ouyay, a'ammay! - Thank you, ma'am!
> 
> The arknessday amecay ackbay afteryay ethay erohay efeatedday allyay ofyay emthay! - The darkness came back after the hero defeated all of them!
> 
> Yes, eythay areyay ethay illainsvay ofyay isthay orldway, idnappingkay andyay oingday orriblehay eedsday otay easeplay ethay evilyay arlordsway atthay antsway ompletecay ontrolcay. -Yes, they are the villains of this world, kidnapping and doing horrible deeds to please the evil warlords that wants complete control.
> 
> They avehay apturedcay aymanray andyay ethay egendarylay eroeshay! - They have captured Rayman and the legendary heroes!
> 
> They areyay apturedcay inyay atthay astlecay. - They are captured in that castle.
> 
> I ouldcay otnay ogay oughthray allyay ofyay osethay onstersmay otay escueray emthay allyay ybay elfmysay. - I could not go through all of those monsters to rescue them all by myself.
> 
> Before ouyay ogay, - Before you go,
> 
> This isyay ayay areray oldengay umlay , ityay ancay elphay aymanray etgay ishay owerspay ackbay omfray eingbay aineddray. - This is a rare Golden Lum, it can help Rayman get his powers back from being drained.
> 
> Yes, utbay ouyay avehay otay urryhay! ethay arknessday ightmay attershay ethay earthay! - Yes, but you have to hurry! The darkness might shatter the heart!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
